


Where ever I  go

by Winterof1917



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Steve Rogers, Clintasha - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Lots of Angst, M/M, Musician Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, stucky au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterof1917/pseuds/Winterof1917
Summary: Steve and Bucky promised forever, when separated buy opposite coast Steve makes a mistake that ends their relationship. Several years later a wedding of a mutual friend brings them back together again. Will it finally be time for forever? Or is the past to painful?





	1. The Start

10 years ago

Steve pulls up to Bucky's house as Bucky steps out his front door. He lights up when he sees Steve, quickly shuffling to the car he press a quick kiss to Steve's lips before settling in. Steve pulls away and offers his free hand to Bucky, he gladly intertwine their fingers.  
"You excited for graduation today?" Steve asks  
" I am I'm just nervous about what comes after."  
" don't be you have a full ride to Juilliard and you're the best pianist in the universe."  
"Sap"  
"Only for you, my love."  
They pull into Chances drive way. The three of they had been friends since they were 12, Chance was the new kid from Texas that immediately toke to the duo of outsiders. Steve and Bucky became friends when they were 8. Bucky was new to the area when he came across a kid getting beat on under the playset at school. He chased the bullies away and helped him up. Bucky came out as gay right before high school that didn't stop girls for flirting with him. 2 years late Steve came out as bisexual to Bucky. When Bucky heard this he kissed him and they had been dating ever since. They managed to not leave Chance feeling like a third wheel and their friendship remained strong. So when Chance came out of his house he had no problem teasing they they about holding hands.

Later that day

Steve and Bucky watched the sunset form their places on top of Steve's hood, their bodies tangled together, their hearts beating as one talking gently till the star come out.  
"Stevie where do think we'll be in 10 years, do you think we'll still be together?" Steve kisses the back of his hand.  
"Where did this come from?"  
"My uncle said something the other day about high school sweethearts not working out."  
"We'll be together I promise, I love you so much I can't imagine my life without you."  
"I love you too."  
"Till the end of the line."  
"Till the end of the line."

1 1/2 Later

Chance is inbetween clashes when he gets a panicked call from Bucky.  
"What going on?"  
"Steve's not answering his phone, I haven't heard from him in a couple days. I'm trying to not worry to much but I have a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, and he's all the way in California and I don't want to worry his mom."  
" I Will call him see if I can get him on the phone and we will figure it out from there."  
"Thank you"  
"It's no problem I'll talk to in a minute."  
Chance hangs up and immediately calls Steve he answers.  
"What the fuck man Bucky worried sick."  
"I fucked up." Steve response his voice cracking, Chance stops dead in his tracks.


	2. The Breaking

Next Day

Bucky is sitting at a cafe on university grounds drinking a cup of coffee watching the world pass around him, when his phone rings.

"Hello" he answers.

"Hi it's chance, has he called you yet?"

"No" anxiety seeping into his words" can you please tell me what going on?"

"He needs to tell you himself, he's okay though. Are you in your dorm?" Bucky sighs.

"No I'm at the cafe right now the enclosed space was starting to get to me."

"You coming home for winter break?"

"I'm planning on it, I'm so confused, we've fought before but he never not talked to me."

"I would tell you if I could."

"I know you're a good friend, I just miss him."

Later that evening

Steve is sitting on the beach at sunset starring at his phone that has Bucky contact pulled up as he works up the courage to press the call button. Be takers a deep breath then hits the button.

Bucky sitting outside leaning on a tree listening to the sounds of the night play around him. His phone starts to ring, he checks the caller idea and his breath catches in his throat.

"Steve?"

"I" he says barely speaking " I'm at a beach."

"Yeah is it pretty?" "It is, I wanted to take you to a beach."

"We still can."

"No I ruined it" he breaks down in sobs "I cheated buck." Shock covers Bucky's face

"What?" He can barely breath.

"I got wasted at a party and I cheated." Bucky starts sobbing to."

" I miss you Stevie I miss you and I love you."

" you shouldn't, I'm no good for you."

"Steve what are you saying?"

"This is goodbye Bucky."

"Steve please don't Stevie please." Bucky yells but it's to late he's hung up. He sobs harder "please don't leave me, please." He collapse to the ground his body shuttering.

Steve sitting tear streaming down his face. He mumbles I'm sorry buck, over and over. Bucky name flashes across his screen, he throws it into the water before breaking into sobs again. "I lost you buck I didn't keep my promise and I lost you."


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Natasha and more broken hearted Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took me a long time time to update. A lot of feelings and tears in this chapter.
> 
> медвежонок = little bear
> 
> Маленький паук = little spider
> 
> According to Google translate.

Natasha had meet Bucky in their Italian composers class. They became instant friends, often speaking in Russian to each other. She was feeling little homesick before she meet him, Russia wasn't really good memories and there was nothing to go back to but it was still the only home she had ever known. He explained to her that his father was from Russia and his mother was Romanian, so he grew speaking both of their native tongues. Like all of campus she had been told his wonderful boyfriend, the love of his life, his one and only and admired their dedication and their loyalty.

She was walking outside late that night coming back from her job as a bartender, when she saw Bucky sobbing under a tree. She stopped immediately dropping down to his side.  
"What in the matter медвежонок?" His sobs turn to wails.  
"Маленький паук he left me, he left and it hurts, my chest it hurts."  
"Come on let's get you up." She lifts him into her arms, he leans into her unsteady on his feet." Let's get you back to your dorm"  
"Okay"  
They make their way back to his dorm and she lays him on his bed he curls around himself, as she grabs some water.  
"You must drink this now." She slowly sits him up and makes him drink." Tell me what happened медвежонок?"  
"He cheated, and then he left. My heart is breaking into a million tiny pieces."  
" I'm so sorry, I know you loved him"  
" I will always love him." She knew then that she would do what ever she could to make sure he was never alone.

A Few Weeks Later

"How are you doing? " Chance asks, Bucky has come back for winter break. Wanting to be around his parents and sisters to try and get his mind off everything for a little bit. When he heard Natasha didn't have any thing to do he graciously invited her along.  
"I'm okay, happy to be home." Bucky responds twiddling his finger before asking the question he really wants to ask."Um...how is he?"  
Chance sighs a little debating what to say." He's okay, he won't be back homes for another week if at all. He's okay."  
"That's good all I want is for him to be okay."  
"Let's dwell on more positive things. You going to play for us tonight?"

Next Morning

Bucky woke feeling cold and lonely so to make himself feel worse he decided to go for a walk. He did not know what destination he had in mind, but he soon found himself walking the same path he walked for years. He all to quickly found himself in front of Steve's family home. He walks up to the door and rings the bell. Steve's mom comes to the door.  
"Bucky come in its great to see you."  
"It's good to see you too Miss Sarah. "  
"Peggy, Bucky's here." Peggy was Sarah's sister she moved in when Steve's father died and never left. Peggy come in a immediately gives Bucky a hug.  
" I just came by to to apologize for not being able to be here for Christmas and thank you for everything you have done for me."  
"You're most certainly welcome but what this about?" Peggy says.  
"He didn't tell you?" Both women shaked their heads. "He broke up with me a few weeks ago." Both women gasp in shock.  
"Why?" Sarah asks." What happened?"  
"I don't want you to think badly of him."  
"Tell us."  
"He cheated on me. Then he wouldn't answer my calls for days." He starts to cry. "Then called me up told me what happened and then told me where done." They both in for a hug immediately. "Thought he loved me."  
"Of course he loved you, you where his everything." The tears turn to sniffles. Sarah takes his face in her hands. " I don't know why or how this happened and I love my son very much. He is a fool for leaving and you will always be like a son to us, so don't you ever think for a second that you not apart of this family anymore. We are always going to be here for you , you are always welcome."  
"Thank you"


End file.
